Kioofu
by dharmachakra
Summary: Naruto despierta una mañana para encontrar a su esposa e hijo asesinados... ¿por su propia mano? Una historia algo oscura y confusa...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cerrando los ojos rápidamente ante la luz del sol que entraba a través de la gran ventana que estaba frente al sofá donde dormía. La luz parecía de alguna manera más brillante de lo normal. Rodó su cuello, haciendo una mueca cuando la acción causó que su ya palpitante cabeza protestara enviando un dolor agudo por su espina dorsal. Miró el reloj y descubrió que era tarde… casi dos horas más tarde de lo que normalmente se despertaba.

"Bueno, eso explica el brillo de la mañana, por lo menos…" pensó él, preguntándose cómo había alcanzado a tener ese mal dolor de cabeza si había dormido más de lo ordinario.

Tampoco comprendía porque dormía allí en lugar de la espaciosa y cómoda cama que compartía con Hinata. Naruto se levantó y se estiró, sintiéndose adolorido y fuera de sí. Observó que la puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta y se sorprendió al ver el brazo de Hinata colgando del borde de la cama que apenas podía ver desde donde estaba sentado.

¿Por qué habían dormido tan tarde?

La familia se había agotado, con seguridad, pues Boruto había llegado a una etapa en la que tenía miedo a la oscuridad y él se negó durante una semana o más a dormir en su propia cama. Quizás ese era el motivo por el cual dormía en el sofá.

Abandonó el sofá y caminó hasta el baño. Encendió la luz, renunciado a mirarse en el espejo. En su lugar, sacó un par de pastillas de dolor para la cabeza y decidió buscar a Hinata para que le ayudara a reducir el dolor. Reconocía que ella era más adepta a la sanación espontánea a través del chakra. Se extrañó que ella no hubiese despertado y estuviese allí ayudándolo. Era innato como su esposa podía percibir cuando él necesitaba de ella. Además ella rápido salía de la cama cuando sentía que él había despertado.

Él salió del baño y se tambaleó. Colocó una mano en la pared para recuperar el equilibrio. Jamás había sentido un dolor parecido a ese. ¿Estaría enfermo? Tal vez Hinata también lo estaba y ese era el motivo por el que todavía no había despertado. Él procuró recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior… era un poco confusa para él, despertando en su interior cierta alarma.

¿Qué había pasado?

Naruto seguía tratando de recordar antes de ser preso por el pánico. No podía ser tan malo, fuera lo que fuera, ya que estaba en casa... con Hinata y Boruto. Tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, utilizó su modo sage, tocando primero la presencia de Hinata. Ella parecía... apagada... casi como si estuviera muy lejos, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Naruto comenzó a temer lo peor.

Fue en ese momento que la fría sensación de terror descendió sobre él, haciéndole sentir mucho peor de lo que había sentido con su dolor de cabeza. En esta ocasión, intentó buscar a Boruto pero solo halló un absoluto vacío.

¿Boruto? - Gritó en voz alta, -¿Hinata?

Siguió buscando la presencia de su esposa y de su hijo para solo hallar un helado vacío. Luchando contra el fuerte dolor que parecía inutilizarlo, corrió en búsqueda de ambos, confundido con el estado de su situación desde que despertó y asustado por el hecho de que no podía recordar nada del día anterior. Naruto corrió por el pasillo y patinó hasta detenerse frente a su habitación, con la esperanza de ver a Hinata dormida y a Boruto acurrucado a su lado.

El miedo, en forma de líquido, se apoderó de su vientre, ahogándolo y causando que la bilis caliente subiese por su garganta. Sí, ambos estaban en sus camas, pero no dormían. Yacían inmóviles y fríos, sus cabezas en ángulos que Naruto sabía, por experiencia, no era humanamente posible.

Naruto no sintió sus pies al acercarse a la cama, no podía aceptar lo que observaba… No obstante, tan pronto estuvo cerca de la cama, una fuerte oleada de recuerdos arremetió contra él, logrando que sus piernas cedieran, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

 _Amor… Hinata y él haciendo el amor… calidez, alegría, éxtasis._

 _Sus manos alrededor del cuello femenino y entonces… la voz de Kurama…_

" _¡Destruye, mata!"_

 _Miedo, desconfianza, luchando contra el impulso… "No lo haré… pero no puedo alejar mis manos… Kami, no"_

 _Y Boruto entrando… de nuevo la voz de Kurama…_

" _¡Destruye, mata!"_

 _El dolor, la vergüenza de no poder luchar contra el impulso… otro pequeño cuello... demasiado fácil_

 _La sensación recordada de los huesos rompiendo debajo de sus dedos…_

Naruto abrió la boca para gritar de rabia y dolor mientras el cuarto parecía moverse ante sus ojos. Escuchó lejanamente a alguien golpear la puerta del apartamento, pero su angustia y confusión, el dolor y el miedo, habían tomado posesión de sus sentidos, enajenándolo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El ruido de los golpes aumentaba en intensidad hasta que la puerta fue abierta por la fuerza justo cuando él perdió todos sus sentidos, cayendo hacia adelante sobre su cama, su esposa y su hijo, a quienes había asesinado.


	2. Chapter 2

Los ojos de Naruto rastreaban un pequeño manojo de polvo mientras se movía por el piso de la celda, impulsado por el aire rancio que soplaba desde un pequeño orificio de ventilación. Toda su vida ahora, al parecer, consistía en ver ese pequeño manojo de polvo mientras flotaba a la deriva perezosamente hacia atrás y adelante sobre el suelo. Le resultaba más fácil ver la bola de polvo que contemplar su vida, sus acciones... _lo_ que había _hecho_. Se había revertido inmediatamente a su personalidad antigua, cerrándole el paso a los pensamientos dolorosos y tristes y, concentrándose en cambio, en algo mundano.

Como el polvo.

Polvo. Él había reducido a su niño y su esposa adorada en polvo. Ambos serían nada más que recuerdos y polvo. Naruto se ahogó en un sollozo y se agarró la cabeza, deseando que los pensamientos oscuros se marcharan lejos. Era más fácil no pensar en Boruto y Hinata, sus cabezas vueltas en un ángulo antinatural.

Y Kurama…

No lo había escuchado, ni sentido… daba la impresión de haber desaparecido por completo de su interior. Bien por él. En esos instantes de su vida no quería escucharlo, ni tan siquiera sentirle cerca.

De acuerdo con su guardia, Hiashi tuvo que ser sedado después de enterarse de la noticia. Y Hanabi… ni tan siquiera quería recordarlo.

Su guardia. Naruto frunció el ceño pensando en el ANBU que creía que era quien lo mantenía encerrado en su celda húmeda. Le agradaba señorear sobre él, recordándole a cada momento todo el caos que creó luego de sus acciones. El ANBU era cruel y duro y si Naruto estuviese en un tiempo y lugar diferente, él ya lo habría dominado y escapado, poniendo la mayor cantidad de distancia posible entre él y el problema en el cual se encontraba.

Pero Naruto había negado su derecho a un juicio y se proclamó culpable. Quería sufrir y ser castigado. Quería su muerte, ya que se la merecía. De hecho, él anhelaba su propia muerte.

El guardia ANBU entró en su celda, pisando y recogiendo su bola de polvo con las sandalias sucias.

-Tienes visita. - El hombre gruñó, mirando hacia donde él estaba sentado, erguido, en su catre.

Los ojos de Naruto se mantuvieron fijos en donde la bola de polvo había estado unos segundos atrás, su vista ahora posada en la vieja y gastada sandalia del guardia.

-¿No me oyes, monstruo? - el ANBU continuó, disfrutando de su exhibición de poder sobre el ex famoso shinobi, -Tienes visita, asesino.

Su distracción habiendo sido desaparecida, la mente de Naruto comenzó a funcionar de nuevo.

 _¿Qué clase de hombre mataba a su esposa, la mujer que amaba?_

 _Y lo que es peor, ¿qué clase de padre asesina a su propio hijo?_

Hinata estaba leyendo una novela. Ella había estado alabándola con entusiasmo, por más de una semana, tanto para el placer y la diversión de Naruto. Irracionalmente, él pensó, _Ahora, ella nunca lo terminará_.

Y esa noche... la noche que él... Naruto había estado haciéndole el amor a ella, mostrándole con sus caricias y besos lo mucho que la adoraba y la amaba. Y él la había traicionado, atacándola cuando estaba en su momento más vulnerable.

Entonces, Boruto tan asustado de la oscuridad y de los monstruos que podrían esconderse allí. Las uñas de Naruto se clavaron en sus palmas y la sangre caliente comenzó a surgir en sus manos. Su hijo no sabía que el peor monstruo de todos apenas dormía a unos pasos de su cuarto y había afirmado amarlo por encima de todos los demás.

Boruto había sido enviado a la oscuridad para siempre por su padre. Su asesino.

La bofetada que le propinaron a su rostro, obligando a su cabeza golpearse contra la pared, le hizo soltar un gruñido de sorpresa al tiempo que sus pensamientos de Hinata y Boruto se disipaban para instintivamente levantarse en una posición de defensa. El guardia, sin embargo, estaba listo –además de que el deseo de lucha se había desvanecido en Naruto. El ANBU lo pateó y tan pronto se derrumbó, colocó uno de sus pies calzados en sandalias sobre el rostro del rubio, oprimiéndolo contra el suelo.

-Dije que tienes visita. ¡Las manos detrás de ti, ahora! Monstruo.

Naruto miró al guardia enfurecido, pero obedeció, sin importarle quién era su visitante y el guardia le colocó unas esposas. El dolor intenso en la mejilla se sentía bien y se encontró deseando que el guardia le hubiese golpeado con más fuerza.

. . .

Naruto se vio obligado a entrar a otra habitación oscura, deteniéndose precipitadamente cuando reconoció a su visitante. El guardia lo empujó a una silla y dio un paso atrás para reclinarse contra la pared, listo para reaccionar si Naruto decidiera tratar de huir.

-Hola, _oyabun_. - Konohamaru gruñó, menospreciando el antiguo título que le dio a Naruto y escupiéndolo como si tuviese un sabor amargo en su boca.

Naruto miró a su antiguo aprendiz, enmudecido. Pensó en Hinata y lo feliz que ella había estado cuando Konohamaru y Hanabi anunciaron su inminente boda.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme, _obayun_? - Konohamaru continuó cuando pasaron largos minutos en silencio.

Él tomó el silencio de Naruto como una demostración de desafío y golpeó las manos sobre la mesa frente a él.

\- Espera... tal vez debería llamarte _nīchan_. - Konohamaru le proveyó un tono de mayor disgusto que a la palabra _obayun_.

\- Bueno, has destrozado nuestra familia en pedazos y sin embargo te sientas aquí en silencio, simplemente mirándome. ¡Habla por ti mismo, _nīchan_! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Naruto, todavía perdido en sus pensamientos de Hinata, grácil y su sonrisa brillante como la luna, miraba más allá de Konohamaru sin decir nada. El joven hombre volvió a golpear la mesa, esta vez en frustración. Naruto ni siquiera saltó, mirando todavía hacia la pared del fondo a través de su antiguo aprendiz, como si nada estuviese sucediendo en absoluto.

Un nuevo brillo apareció en los ojos de Konohamaru. Una mirada salvaje, que no recordaba haberla visto antes, pero que probablemente aprendió de su antiguo _obayun_.

-¿Crees que estás sintiendo dolor? Ni siquiera entiendes la palabra. Déjame decirte lo que has hecho, _obayun_. Has asesinado a toda tu familia... sí, incluso aquellos que todavía respiran. Estrangulaste a tu esposa hasta matarla en un ataque de rabia. Y tu hijo, _nīchan_ , ese bebé precioso, hiciste más que estrangularlo. Su pequeño cuello se rompió en pedazos, los huesos hecho polvo. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho tu hijo para merecer eso de ti, su padre?

El dolor regresó a los azules ojos sin embargo aún no miraban a Konohamaru.

-Pero eso no era suficiente, ¿verdad, _nīchan_? – continuó con suficiente desprecio en su voz, -Tenías que acabarlo todo por completo, como el verdadero monstruo que eres. Hiashi ha sufrido un ataque cardiaco y no creen que pueda superarlo. Simplemente cuentan las horas hasta su inevitable muerte. Mi esposa – y ahogó un sollozo, - se encuentra en estos momentos en el hospital, delirante y loca, llamando por su hermana y sobrino muertos. Hanabi… ella no reconoce a nadie.

Konohamaru rió, también algo trastornado, -¿Estás orgulloso? ¿Te hace sentir bien todo lo que has alcanzado?

Estaba desquiciado. Pateó la mesa y agarró a Naruto por los brazos para levantarlo, obligándolo a mirarlo. El rubio no se inmutó.

Comenzó a apretar los brazos de Naruto, clavando sus dedos en la piel hasta que la cara de Naruto se contorsionó por el dolor. Konohamaru inclinó la cabeza, permitiendo que sus lágrimas cayeran.

-Solo quiero saber, nīchan… - y el joven comenzó a escucharse igual que como aquel niño que lo seguía por dondequiera y que simplemente lo idolatraba, -¿por qué te dejaste vencer por el miedo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

 _Tus miedos… Tus miedos… Tus miedos…_

Las palabras rebotaban en su cabeza, parecían ser pronunciadas por Kurama, al tiempo que Konahamaru sollozaba frente a él.

 _¿Por qué te dejas vencer por el miedo?_

Ojos azules casi saltan fuera de su rostro al escuchar a Kurama claro y alto.

 _Ku… ¿Kurama?_

 _¡Naruto-kun!_

Levantó abruptamente la cabeza cuando oyó la voz de Hinata en la habitación con él. Pero, no… era imposible. Los únicos sonidos en la habitación eran los sollozos de su aprendiz y las sandalias del ANBU rozando el suelo.

 _Es el miedo y no la muerte, Naruto, es el miedo._

Esa voz melodiosa de nuevo, la que tanto había aprendido a amar. Pero, ¿qué quería decirle ella? ¿Cuál miedo? Él no tenía miedo… ¿o sí?

Konohamaru se sentó abruptamente, al no obtener respuesta de él.

Lo intentó una vez más, -¿Por qué, Naruto? Pudiste hablar con alguien… o conmigo. Yo sé que aun a veces tienes tus dudas y tus miedos. – y su voz se quebró mientras murmuraba- Podías hablar conmigo. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Pero Naruto, aturdido de haber escuchado la voz de Hinata, no respondió. Konahamaru se sintió abrumado de no haber alcanzado a obtener una respuesta de Naruto.

El ANBU empujó a Naruto, guiándolo de regreso a su celda.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sabía que el momento de su ejecución estaba cerca. Lo anunciaba el sonido apagado de las sandalias de su guardia caminando en el pasillo exterior a su celda. Él se quedó sentado en su catre, con los ojos cerrados escuchando el rumor sordo de sandalias que se acercaban cada vez más y el aire que entraba a través del orificio de ventilación de su celda.

Sin embargo, la mente de Naruto estaba muy lejos de allí. Al oír la voz de Hinata durante la conversación de Konohamaru había alcanzado a abrir su mente y eliminar sus auto impuestas barreras. Podía percibir la presencia de Kurama pero muy distante de él. Además, de todo lo que podía hacer, aparentemente, era rememorar con más detalles – la calidez y la emoción de las suaves caricias de Hinata y el dolor placentero que sentía en lo profundo de su corazón cuando Boruto rodeaba su cuello con los pequeños brazos mientras le decía que lo amaba a él, a su papá.

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla ante la idea de lo que él había tomado de su familia, de Hinata y Boruto... y de sí mismo.

Las sandalias se detuvieron fuera de su celda y Naruto se colocó de pie, listo para enfrentar su ejecución. Al abrirse la puerta de la celda, Naruto miró al suelo, prefiriendo no mirar directamente a su guardia. El pequeño viento creado a partir del movimiento de la puerta al abrirse, logró arremolinar el polvo en el suelo y a Naruto le pareció, por un momento, que vio la palabra MIEDO esbozada en la mugre recopilada allí.

Se inclinó para investigar más a fondo, pero fue impedido por el ANBU, que tiró de sus manos hacia su espalda. Naruto extendió su sandalia y la pasó por el polvo pero nada estaba allí ahora, ninguna palabras y ni significados ocultos. Asintiendo para sí mismo, permitió que el guardia lo condujese sin resistencia alguna fuera de la habitación.

Caminando con paso firme a su ejecución, Naruto se concentró sólo en poner un pie delante del otro. Su rostro esta desprovisto de alguna emoción y su brazo estaba firmemente sostenido por su escolta. Frente a ellos había una cámara de ejecución abovedada y parecía que mientras más caminaba el rubio, mayor era la distancia entre el cuarto y él.

No sentía miedo por su muerte inminente, aunque se preguntaba qué pasaría con él, después. No tenía dudas de que Hinata y Boruto habían sido recibidos por Kushina y Neji en el "otro lado". Ellos no merecían menos. Sin embargo, Naruto sabía que no merecía paz, ni tranquilidad o la reunificación con su esposa e hijo.

Mientras él y el guardia llegaron finalmente a la cámara de ejecución, una última reflexión irrumpió en la mente de Naruto.

 _¿Por qué el miedo? ¿Sería el miedo de Hinata? ¿Siempre vivió con el temor que me revertería a ser un monstruo, haciendo lo que le hice a ella y a nuestro hijo?_

. . .

Tsunade lo estaba esperando. Con toda honestidad no sabía si eso lo sorprendía o no. Era conocimiento común que un médico certificado administraba la inyección letal. Ahora, no quería conocer a ciencias ciertas el motivo principal de su presencia. Prefirió pensar que ella se había ofrecido para asegurar que su muerte fuese rápida, sin ningún suplicio de su parte.

Ella comenzó a preparar su brazo con el dispositivo de ejecución y mantuvo sus azules ojos desviados durante todo el proceso de ese rostro que él conocía tan personalmente.

Muchos años atrás, luego de descubrir que en su interior estaba sellado el Kyuubi, sus noches fueron plagadas de pesadillas. Siempre eran similares, todo el pueblo de Konoha buscándolo para ejecutarlo. Era una dulce ironía que los deseos de sus compueblanos al fin se realizaban. En verdad, Naruto se preguntó si podía existir alguna otra manera para el morir. Sin duda había sido un shinobi, esposo y padre y si bien en cada uno de esos modos había hecho buenas obras, era apropiado que fuese ejecutado como un asesino y traidor, como el monstruo que era.

En una ocasión alcanzó a preguntarle a Hinata si ella creía que él había sido elegido a ser el Jinchūriki debido a un destino preestablecido. Jiraiya nunca perdió la fe de que él era **el elegido** pero a veces, en sus momentos oscuros en los cuales perdía toda su confianza en sí mismo, opinaba que sí era _el elegido_ pero para exterminar la raza humana. Era propenso a perder la cordura y cegarse en su furia, como llegó a sucederle en muchas ocasiones. También, él estaba contaminado con todo el odio y la ira que recibió de parte de la población de Konoha ¿Podría ser posible que todos esos elementos ayudaran a predecir a algo o a alguien – Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki o hasta la misma Kaguya Ōtsutsuki- a que él fuese señalado como el recipiente perfecto para Kurama?

No había respuestas fáciles, por supuesto y él había intentado desviar la respuesta de Hinata, prefiriendo no pensar en ella, arrepentido tan pronto como formuló la pregunta.

Y Hinata, con una enorme sonrisa, solo le dijo, -Siempre harás lo correcto, Naruto-kun.

-El sistema está preparado.

La voz firme de Tsunade lo obligó a regresar al presente. Naruto yacía atado a la mesa, el sistema intravenoso conectado a su brazo unido a la unidad que le iría proveyendo la dosis necesaria de veneno y sedante.

-El sujeto… - la ex hokage se detuvo abruptamente y él captó el temblor en la voz femenina. Después de todo, si le afectaba toda la situación, - El sujeto está listo para ser ejecutado.

-Puedes ahora decir tus últimas palabras. – murmuró ella y Naruto se sintió en un ambiente surreal, reclinado sobre la mesa en la bien iluminada habitación y ser informado por oba-chan que tenía ahora que decir sus últimas palabras.

Abrió la boca, pero descubrió que no podía hablar. Naruto trató de aclarar su garganta, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a las personas que se habían reunido para ver su ejecución y reconoció algunas caras. Los ancianos del clan Hyuuga estaban presente como era de esperarse. Pero también estaban Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino… y no deseó identificar más rostros al identificar en sus ojos la lástima. No anhelaba ver más rostros llenos de desilusión por quien había sido el _gran héroe de Konoha_.

 _Últimas palabras_ … el pensamiento corría con vertiginosa velocidad por su cabeza. _Últimas palabras_...

-Por favor, pronuncia tus últimas palabras… cachorro.

Él se tensó. Sin embargo su sorpresa no fue por el término cariñoso que oba-chan utilizaba con él, más bien fue haber reconocido la voz de Kurama, quien también lo llamaba así. Él cerró sus ojos intentando tomar control de sus sentidos y los volvió a abrir solo para hallar dos idénticos a los suyos, mirándolo detenidamente.

-¡Otosan! - Boruto lo llamó, -¡Otosan!

Naruto miró, turbado. Sentados, en medio de la audiencia, se hallaba toda su vida: su esposa e hijo.

-Hinata, - musitó él maravillado, -Boruto.

Escuchó a Tsunade realizar una suave inspiración y luego de un silencio, decir entristecida, -Que aparezca en record que las últimas palabras del sujeto fueron… Hinata y Boruto. – hubo una pequeña pausa antes de ella continuar, -Inicio de la administración de sedantes.

Pero Naruto no podía apartar los ojos de su esposa e hijo... que estaban sentados viendo su ejecución y se veían real y extraordinariamente vivos. ¿Pero cómo?... ¿cómo podía ser posible? Kiba estaba sentado al lado de ellos sin reconocer sus presencias.

En ese momento, Naruto sintió el chakra de Kurama agitarse alrededor de él y pudo sentir las presencias de Hinata y Boruto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse, incontroladas, de los ojos de Naruto. El sedante que le estaban suministrando estaba haciendo efecto y se sintió entumecido, mareado e inseguro.

-¿Han venido por mí? - les susurró a Hinata y Boruto, preguntándose si podían escucharlo y responderle, -¿Han venido por mí, después de todo?

Hinata, con Boruto en su regazo, lo inmovilizó con su mirada perlada. Casi sintió su suave y delicada mano asiendo la suya…

-Naruto-kun, recuerda. – dijo ella en voz baja pero firme, - Tienes que recordar tus miedos.

 _Pero yo no tengo miedo…_

Solamente…

Naruto recordó…

 _Hinata y él, luchando por sus vidas, en una misión que nunca debieron tomar…_

 _Que nunca debió aceptar que ella viniese._

 _Su rasengan girando, resplandeciendo… observando por el rabo de su ojo a Hinata luchando con su acostumbrada gracilidad, hasta que…_

 _Advirtió que alguien estaba apuntándole algo y sin pensar, corrió a protegerla._

 _Un pinchazo, en el cuello._

" _Olvídalo." pensó Naruto, toda su atención en acabar con todos, ignorando la pequeña picazón que rápidamente creció desde el punto, en su urgencia de no dejar sola a Hinata en la lucha. Y cuando finalmente alcanzó a incapacitarlos a todos, cayó al suelo._

 _-¡Naruto-kun!_

 _Se arrodilló junto a él, colocando su cabeza en su falda. Ella le habló pero no la escuchaba. No sentía sus brazos ni sus piernas._

 _-Hinata. – y preguntó, -¿Estoy muriendo?_

 _Hinata contestó, frenéticamente, -_ ¡ _Es miedo, Naruto, no muerte, es miedo!_

Naruto intentó mover su cabeza y la saliva rodó fuera de su boca, -¿Qué miedo? Yo no tengo miedo…

No podía escuchar más a Hinata y su visión estaba tornándose nublada. Pero ella seguía hablando, aun cuando su conexión con la realidad se debilitaba. Ella dijo algo y él trató de leer sus labios, cuando el mundo a su alrededor se oscurecía pero alcanzó a captar algo…

Tres sílabas.

Veneno.


	4. Chapter 4

-Naruto. - una voz en la oscuridad.

-Naruto. – la voz de Hinata; la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Naruto. - ella le llamó una vez más, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, no quería perder su voz.

-Okasan, ¿por qué otasan no se despierta? - una pequeña voz susurró cerca de su oído… Boruto.

El corazón masculino brincó. Boruto, Hinata. Sus labios temblaron. ¿Estaba todavía esperando al borde de la ejecución? Vacilante, él abrió los ojos.

-¡Otosan!

-Naruto-kun, gracias a Kami.

Él extendió la mano, necesitando la conexión física. Pero algo estaba unido a su brazo... _¡el dispositivo de ejecución!_ Comenzó a agitarse.

-Cálmate, Naruto. Todo está bien. – le habló ella dulcemente, procurando tranquilizarlo.

Las suaves manos femeninas tomaron las suyas y sintió a Boruto arrimarse a la mesa de ejecución para besar su mejilla. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, nublando su visión y logrando que su garganta se cerrara.

-Trata de dormir y descansa. – y una de las manos femeninas acarició su frente, echando su cabello hacia atrás, -No nos iremos de aquí.

Sintió una diminuta mano tomar la que Hinata liberó. Era la de Boruto. Indeciso, pero sin temor alguno, Naruto regresó a dormir.

. . .

Naruto volvió a la consciencia ante una voz familiar, -Buenos días, Uzumaki-sama. ¿Cómo sigue su esposo esta mañana?

-Está mucho mejor, gracias. –Hinata contestó, - Él ha estado durmiendo con mayor tranquilidad.

-Eso es muy alentador. – la voz conocida dijo y lo sintió moverse hacia el final de su cama… ¿o la mesa donde yacía? Lo escuchó coger algo. Abrió los ojos para encontrar a su guardia ANBU a los pies de su cama, leyendo a través de unos papeles en una tableta plástica.

Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendido y algo atemorizado, pues aun no podía colocar las piezas de lo sucedido en orden. Hinata, advirtiendo su pánico, asió una de sus manos para calmarlo, enviándole amor y alivio a través de su contacto.

-Buenos días, Naruto. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Él no podía responder, sus pensamientos y sentimientos estaban mezclados en un amasijo de dudas y temores.

-Él es tu médico de cabecera, Ishida-san, un especialista de primera clase en todo lo relacionado con venenos.

El especialista le sonrió, -No creo que yo le agrade mucho.

Naruto lo miró. Según lo que recordaba, el hombre era cruel, causándole dolor, burlándose de él, refiriéndose a él como el monstruo y asesino. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, bromeando gentilmente con él, amable con su esposa y aparentemente su salvador.

Parpadeando para fusionar su imagen del ANBU con el médico, una visión del rostro cálido de Hinata apareció ante sus ojos y él dio marcha atrás en su memoria, cuando leyó los labios femeninos.

-Veneno… - su voz se quebró por falta de uso, - Me… envenenaron…

-Sí. - Hinata llevó una mano hacia su cuello, -Un pequeño dardo te alcanzó aquí y desató el veneno en ti.

-Es increíble que usted aun esté vivo. – dijo Ishida, -La mayoría de los infectados con el veneno kioofum muere en cuestión de horas. Usted ha estado aquí, luchando contra el veneno, por tres días.

" _De nada, cachorro"._

Naruto no pudo contener la diminuta sonrisa al reconocer la voz de Kurama. Luego miró a Hinata.

-Kioofum. – murmuró él, -Miedo.

Hinata asintió, -El veneno actúa como un alucinógeno. Por lo general, proyecta el mayor temor de una persona en su mente, haciendo que la persona viva sus miedos. En última instancia, el veneno crea un paro en el cuerpo, de un órgano al próximo.

Naruto no dijo nada. Él analizaba la situación, un involuntario escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Originalmente el dardo no estaba dirigido hacia él… sino hacia Hinata. ¿Por qué? Si la hubiesen envenenado de seguro estaría muerta. Y entonces… él hubiese perdido toda su cordura, desencadenando lo que llevaba en su interior. Pero… ¿cuáles eran sus verdaderos propósitos para ello?

Isihida decidió hablar, tomando su silencio como pregunta, -Su esposa alcanzó a encontrar el veneno de quienes los atacaron. Hay un antídoto y mientras más rápido se administre, más eficaz es. Gracias a Kami, fuimos capaces de hacerlo y se purgó el veneno de su sistema.

-Yo... - Naruto estaba abrumado. El alivio corría por su cuerpo, sin control. No había asesinado a su esposa ni a su hijo. Lo que había percibido que había sucedido en los últimos días… Konohamaru, Hanabi, Hiashi, su ejecución, incluso Tsunade… todo era nada más que el subproducto de un veneno malicioso que había invadido su cuerpo, -Gracias, doctor.

El médico sonrió aceptando su gratitud. –Ahora, necesito que descanse y tome mucho líquido. Preferiblemente agua. Quizás en uno o dos días podamos darle de alta si continua con esa rápida recuperación.

Se giró para marcharse, pero al llegar a la puerta, se volvió a mirarlo, -Siento mucho lo de su mejilla, por cierto. Estaba luchando contra nosotros y teníamos que inyectarle el antídoto.

Levantó la mano a la mejilla que palpitaba con un dolor sordo. Recordó su visión, el ANBU abofeteándole… -No hay problema.

-Uzumaki-san. – él inclinó su cabeza con respeto, -No dude en llamarme si me necesita.

-En realidad, - dijo Hinata con un tono alegre luego del médico salir, -no fue él quien te pegó. Fue Tsunade-sama. Pero el pobre hombre se siente muy culpable por no poder controlarte.

Naruto le envió una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Sin embargo, sólo entonces, pudo ver la fatiga y el dolor en los ojos femeninos.

-Estuve muy cerca… ¿no?

-Demasiado de muy cerca. – murmuró ella.

Naruto llevó las manos femeninas a sus labios y las mantuvo allí, encontrando paz en el pequeño acto. Después de un rato, bajó las manos, dejándolas descansar sobre su pecho sin liberarlas. Miró alrededor del cuarto, -¿Dónde está Boruto?

-Hanabi lo llevó abajo a buscar algo de comer. Se estaba poniendo inquieto.

-Me lo puedo imaginar. – mumuró él, todavía algo sobrecogido. Gracias a Kami, Hanabi tenía a su sobrino y no estaba como en su visión, desquiciada clamando por él.

-Me ayudó mucho… ya sabes… durante tus pesadillas.

Naruto asintió débilmente, -Lo sé. Alcancé a escucharlos a ambos varias veces. Creo que el veneno obstaculizó mi uso del chakra.

-Naruto, eras tú quien no querías usar el chakra. Kurama nos los hizo saber.

Él pensó sobre eso. –Hinata, ¿sabes que fue lo que vi? ¿Sabes cuales fueron mis miedos?

-No exactamente… sé que tenían que ver conmigo y Boruto. Nos llamabas a menudo.

La voz femenina tembló y Naruto pensó en la tensión y la desesperación que de seguro vivió en los últimos días.

-Ven aquí. - dijo, tirando de sus manos.

Ella se aproximó a la cama y él levantó su brazo, para que pudiese reclinarse en su pecho. Naruto enredó sus dedos en la larga cabellera negra. Intempestivamente, Hinata comenzó a sollozar suavemente.

-Oi, Hinata.

-Estaba tan asustada…

El corazón de Naruto se contrajo al detectar el pánico y dolor en su voz e hizo lo único que sabía lograría confortarla. Tomó su barbilla y con delicadeza la acercó a su rostro.

-Estoy aquí y créeme que no me iré por un buen rato.

Deslizó sus labios contra los femeninos, besándola con ternura. Al detener el beso, se separaron solo un poco, labios apenas tocándose mientras simplemente respiraban uno cerca del otro. Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez fue un acto de desespero; él, reconectándose a ella para borrar las dolorosas pesadillas y ella, necesitándolo sentir vivo, de vuelta con ella.

Volvieron a separar sus labios y ojos azules miraron los perlados en búsqueda de alguna manifestación de temor o dolor. Sonrió al divisar solo un brillo de amor y paz.

-¡Otosan! –irrumpió Boruto a la habitación. Corrió hacia la cama tan rápido como le permitieron sus pequeñas piernas y se subió a la cama.

Hanabi, desde el umbral de la puerta, sonrió, -Ya veo que estamos muy cómodos. – se mofó ella juguetonamente tomando en cuenta el poco espacio que había entre su hermana y su cuñado.

Hinata se sonrojó y Naruto rodó sus ojos, pero le sonrió a su cuñada. Su esposa ayudó a Boruto a acomodarse junto a él, asegurándose que el pequeño no lo lastimara con sus abruptos y torpes movimientos en su prisa por estar con su padre.

-Estoy muy contenta de que estés mejor, Naruto - Hanabi dijo en voz baja, -Cuando me senté contigo hace dos noches atrás… yo creí…

Hinata tomó la mano de su hermana y la oprimió, proveyéndole ánimo. Naruto le envió una sonrisa, -Bueno, estoy aquí, 'ttebayo.

-Yo también estoy contento de que estés mejor, otosan. – se unió Boruto, situándose finalmente junto a su padre e inclinando la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, -Yo estaba muy asustado. ¿Tú también lo estabas, otosan?

Naruto tenía dificultad para tragar, recordando el horror de su pesadilla inducida por el veneno. Oprimió a su hijo contra sí con su brazo libre, -Estaba un poco asustado pero solo tenía que pensar en ti y okasan para sentirme mejor.

Boruto aceptó la verdad a medias con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, -Eso lo que siempre hago cuando tengo miedo a la oscuridad. Sólo pienso en ti y okasan. O me voy a dormir a la cama grande con ustedes.

Naruto acarició su cabeza, sintiéndose un poco divertido ante la seriedad de su hijo. Lo vio cerrar sus ojos, el agotamiento y la comodidad de su brazo adormeciéndolo.

Naruto sintió las miradas de Hinata y Hanabi sobre él, pero descubrió que no podía mirarlas a sus ojos. En cambio, él apoyó la cabeza en la de Boruto y lo acompañó en el sueño. También se sentía muy fatigado.

. . .

Algún tiempo después, Naruto se despertó a una habitación a oscuras. Boruto continuaba siendo una carga pesada en su brazo, el cual estaba adormecido por la falta de movimiento. No obstante, no le importaba ni trató de moverse. La sensación le hizo saber que estaba vivo y la suave respiración de Boruto contra él cimentaba esa realidad. Miró a su hijo, sonriendo ante la forma en que la pequeña boca estaba abierta contra su piel y descubrió que ni siquiera le importaba que esa área estuviese bañada en su saliva.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata, que dormía pacíficamente, el libro que había estado leyendo reclinado sobre su regazo, abierto. Él simplemente la miró, deleitándose en su presencia y aferrándose a esa verdad para alejar las torturantes alucinaciones de su memoria.

Ambos estaban vivos con él.

Ella abrió sus ojos, aparentemente sintiéndolo y al advertir que la observaba en silencio, rápidamente se irguió, -¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella parecía lista para saltar fuera de la silla, a pesar de percibir la fatiga en sus ojos.

Hizo un leve movimiento negativo con su cabeza, -Estoy bien.

La pelinegra aproximó la silla a la cama. Naruto levantó su mano y la posó en el bello y sereno rostro.

-¿Quieres que te lea? – ella sonrió al recordar la diversión masculina sobre su interés en la novela.

-No. – contestó él tratando de impartir cierto aire de solemnidad y de no mover mucho su cuerpo para no despertar a su hijo, -Hinata, yo…

Se calló, sin saber cómo continuar. Ella colocó su mano sobre la de él, que aún continuaba en su rostro, procurando darle ánimo para que hablara.

Naruto quería decirle, confiar en ella, pero ¿cómo decirle que su mayor temor era el de perder el control y asesinarla a ella y al hijo de ambos? Estaba aterrorizado de que muy dentro de sí él fuese capaz de cometer tan atroz acción.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. – dijo ella luego de un largo rato de silencio.

-Lo sé.

Había una parte de él que anhelaba narrarle todo acerca de su experiencia, confesar y compartir el peso de lo que vivió con ella. Pero se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo.

-Tiene que ver con tus pesadillas y nosotros, ¿no?

Él asintió y luego de jadear, añadió, -Yo perdí el control… sobre Kurama… - desvió su mirada, - … y terminé matándolos a ambos con mis manos…

-¡Oh, Kami! Todo lo que debiste sufrir.

Naruto la miró. Esos ojos llenos de infinito amor, anegados por las lágrimas. Ella no lo recriminaba. Plana y sencillamente intentaba compartir su dolor.

-Tengo miedo. ¿Y si algún día llegara a hacerlo?

Hinata negó con su rostro, -Eres incapaz, Naruto. Ambos confiamos en ti.

Dejó escapar una suave risa de auto recriminación que rápidamente acalló al sentir a Boruto moverse inquieto. Tan pronto como se aseguró de que había regresado a dormir pacíficamente, dijo, -No crees que es mucha confianza…

-No.

Ojos azules miraron los perlados buscando algún indicio de duda en ellos pero no los halló.

-Nos ama Naruto, más que a tu propia vida y harás lo que sea para protegernos.

Intempestivamente, ella se levantó, colocó la novela sobre la silla y subió a la cama –no le importó si violaba las normas del hospital- con sumo cuidado. Naruto se movió para dejarle espacio y ella los abrazó a ambos, besando a Naruto en su mejilla y acariciando la cabeza de Boruto.

Naruto se tranquilizó y se embelesó en la cercanía de sus dos mayores tesoros, escuchando la respiración pausada de Boruto y los latidos rítmicos del corazón de su esposa. Eventualmente Hinata se quedó dormida, sus brazos todavía sosteniéndolo a él con firmeza.

Naruto permaneció despierto el resto de la noche, aferrándose a su esposa y a su hijo, desesperadamente. A medida que la oscuridad fuera de su ventana se tornaba en la luz color púrpura de la mañana, Naruto se preguntó a sí mismo…

 _Me he enfrentado a mi miedo, pero ¿me ha hecho más fuerte?_

Mientas Boruto se movía en su brazo y Hinata aparentaba estar despertándose, él realizó que no tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero lo que sí tenía era una familia que sin duda era el mejor antídoto contra sus miedos.

. . .

Muchas gracias a todos los que tomaron de su tiempo para leer esta corta historia. Reconozco que fui malvada al hacerlos sufrir inecesariamente y pido disculpas. Lo que nunca aclaré es que me gustan los finales felices.

Gracias a mis anónimos lectores: Invader Zam, Lame y DarkClaw 1997. Al igual a quienes colocaron mi historia en sus favoritos o lista de suscripcion.

Espero de corazón que les haya gustado este final. :D


End file.
